Seventh Pleasure
by Hitenssecrectlover
Summary: If her life didn't suck before, it sure as hell did now! Bonnie cast a spell of protection on Elena, not reading the fine print. As it turns out, the spell has a mind of its own leaving poor Elena in some trouble. Trust me when I rate M, I mean M!
1. Spell gone awry

"Really Bonnie, I'm not feeling very protected." Elena yelled at the young witch.

"Just hold on, I'm trying to figure out what went wrong ok?" Bonnie replied with a frantic tone.

The only problem was Bonnie didn't know what went awry. She had done the spell exactly as it was written in the book. Her eyes scanned the page; small, barely readable, print at the bottom caught her attention.

"What's this?" She whispered to herself.

_Be warned this spell does not yield to your wishes; it merely does as it pleases. Effects of spell may include, loss of inhibitions, divulging in inner most secrets, physical changes and possibly death._

Bonnie was freaking out, why hadn't the damn warning been at the top of the page? Not at the bottom in tiny script.

She looked up to tell her best friend the bad news, but Elena was gone.

Bonnie fumbled for her phone and shakily found the only person who would keep Elena safe without judgments, Elijah.

"Hello?" His deep voice came through the speaker.

"Elijah, its Bonnie, we have a problem." At this point Bonnie was on the verge of tears.

"Calm down, tell me what happened." His voice remained level but she could hear the concerned undertone.

"I tried putting a protection spell on Elena but the damn thing backfired. I need you to help me find her she's gone and she…she might die from it Elijah. I need help." She sobbed out.

"I'll find her and meet you at the grill, ok?"

"Yeah, just hurry please. I don't know what she might do."

Meanwhile Elena had headed towards the Grill, suddenly wanting to see Matt. When she walked into the restaurant and saw Matt clearing a table, a haziness blanketed her. She sauntered up to her ex, her pupils covering most of her brown eyes.

"Hey Matt, can I talk to you in private?" she purred.

Matt gave her a confused looked but agreed. They made their way to the back, where no one could hear or see for that matter.

"Now what did you-"

Elena cut him off with a kiss. Matt was so shocked that he didn't pull away, he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" A guy's voice called.

Through the fogginess that was clouding her mind Elena could hear the enticing roughness that could only be Tyler.

She turned around to face the sexy hybrid, leaving a senseless Matt leaning against the wall.

"Hey Tyler." She whispered huskily, grabbing his jacket and pulling him closer.

"What's going on Elena?" he asked, his voice sounding more gravelly.

"Shhh…don't think, just do." She said with a finger pressed to his lips

In a movement that was quicker than any human should be able to pull off, Elena shoved Tyler into the nearest room which happened to be an unoccupied bathroom. With a flick of her wrist the bathroom door was locked. Tyler gulped, not knowing what was happening to him or the girl in front of him but he did as she said and didn't think.

His hands were suddenly all over her and hers furiously attacked his jacket, removing it from his person. Their lips crashed together in a needy kiss, all while removing the offending clothes that kept them from each other's bare skin.

Elena pulled back from the kiss with a wicked smile on her lips. Kneeling down in front of the hybrid, she slowly grasped his belt and undid it. Next was the button, then the zipper. Elena movements were tortuously slow, teasing Tyler to the brink of insanity. When she quickly pulled his boxers and pants off, he was surprised.

When her hot mouth engulfed his length, all sense left him. The only thing he could feel was her on him and the scent of her delicious arousal floating through the small room.

The tip of her tongue danced teasingly around the head of his cock, earning a moan from him. His hands tangled in her long tresses, giving him leverage to do as he pleased.

Elena looked up into Tyler's eyes, brown clashing with yellow, as she took him completely in her mouth. A low growl emitted from his chest and she saw the desire to bite her flood his eyes. Elena would have none of it, she increased her paced. Tyler threw his head back as his hands left her hair and gripped the sink he was leaning on for support. The porcelain started to crack under the pressure of Tyler's oncoming orgasm.

Feeling he was teetering on the edge she sped up, lightly grazing her teeth up his length. That was the final straw for Tyler. He grunted her name as she milked him dry.

A self-satisfied smirk was plastered all over Elena's face as she took in the sight of Tyler, resting his weight against the sink, breathing heavily. She did that to him. She redressed herself and threw a glance over her shoulder, Tyler was still dazed

She gave him a quick peck on his lips before she unlocked the door and strutted out of the grill.

_Maybe I'll pay my other ex a visit,_ she thought playfully as she left the parking lot and headed to the boarding house.

**A/N So this is one of my many ideas I had, I hope you enjoy. Oh and I'm saving the best for last ;)**


	2. Damon and Stefan

On her way over to the boarding house, Elena had to wonder what came over her. This was not typical behavior for her.

One minute she was in the field by the witches house, the next she's giving Tyler Lockwood a blowjob in the woman's restroom at The Grill. Yet even with that knowledge in mind, knowing what she was getting ready to do, she still walked towards her ex-boyfriends house. Following some part of her that demanded she do this.

The worst part was that she was actually excited at the prospect of seeing Stefan, Damon too.

Suddenly a wave of fog rolled over her mind like a thick blanket, making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The guilt that she should have been feeling for messing with her friend's boyfriend was nonexistent, almost as if she couldn't feel it.

Quietly she sauntered up to the large wooden door, giving it a quick knock before entering. The door opened as she was grabbing the handle, revealing a confused Stefan.

"What brings you here Elena?" He whispered his voice full of sadness.

It hadn't been but a week since they had broken up and she could see the effects of the break up written all over his face- the dark circles under his emerald eyes, the hollowness of his cheeks- almost like he hadn't fed or slept since the mutual dumping.

She took a moment to survey him before the fog thickened and she pushed him back into the house.

The look of confusion that painted his face only served to make her smile, "No more thinking Stefan, no more sadness, just do what feels right." She whispered seductively into his ear.

Suddenly Elena was pressed against the, now closed, door and Stefan's lips upon hers.

"Are you two back together already?" came the disappointed voice of Damon.

Elena pulled back from the kiss, giving Damon a 'come hither' look. His Maya blue eyes glossed over and he gave a half grin.

As Damon set his tumbler of whiskey down on a nearby table, Elena once again wondered what the heck was wrong with her, why was she getting ready to have a threesome with Damon and Stefan.

Quickly as the seeds of doubt started they were smothered by a wave of lust, effectively making Elena forget her morals.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" Elena offered, pulling from Stefan's grasp.

He went to grab for her only to be met with air and a giggle.

The game of chase ended as Elena made her way into Damon's room and then she was cornered by two, very attractive vampires. That was the only thing on her mind at the moment, taking their clothes of and doing unspeakable things to them. No worries of who she would hurt or if this would end in a fight between the two, just living in the here and now. The old her would be too morally sound, too caring, too worried about others feelings but no more. She wanted them both and she would have them both.

"Ok boys, who wants to undress me?" She asked gesturing to her form like she was on the price is right showing off a prize.

They both lunged at her, eager to get her out of the offending clothes.

That was how Elena spent her night, wrapped around two vampires. Their bodies moving like a singular organism, unified. In the moment it seemed so right, it felt as if nothing in the world could be more right. That was until they were all lying naked in Damon's bed. Damon and Stefan had long ago fallen asleep, leaving Elena to her thoughts.

And what she found there disturbed her, she no longer wanted them, like fucking them had undid whatever spell they had put her under. The yearning, the love, it was all gone.

Now the only thing that occupied her exhausted mind was a certain Original, who had saved her life on multiple occasions. He was the only one of the five that seemed to have some sort of concern for human life, Elijah.

His dark hair and endless brown depths that she could drown in if allowed the chance.

She glanced down at the two young vampires that lay entangled with her and she felt nothing towards them.

They would wake in the morning to find themselves out of sorts and missing a very important piece to a magical puzzle they had been made a part of.

Xxxxx

"Have you found her yet?" A very worried witch asked.

"No, I have not but she couldn't have gone far. I'll bring Klaus in to help find her if need be but as for now I think this should stay between you and me." Elijah replied.

"Elijah, what if she's laying in the woods dead? It would be entirely my fault; I can't bear to lose her too." Bonnie sobbed.

Since the spell had back fired Bonnie had been beating herself up, not eating or sleeping. When she had gotten off the phone the first time with Elijah, she raced home, hoping to perform a locator spell only to find out the protection spell really did its job. She couldn't find her best friend anywhere but still she tried every hour, hoping that somehow there was a fault in the spell. She had yet to find one other than Elena could already be dead.

"Now Bonnie, it isn't your fault, if anything it's Klaus' for forcing your hand to do something so drastic." He soothed. He really believed the witch had been doing this for her friend out of worry that his brother would in some way or another harm Elena. Which wasn't far from the truth, Klaus intended to use the poor girl as a blood bank. Her friends were just trying to save her from that fate.

"Just please find her Elijah." The young witch pleaded, seeming older than her 18 years.

"I'll do my best." He replied.

With that the line went dead and Elijah went in search of the girl who captured everyone's loyalty, he just hoped he found her before something horrible happened to her.

**A/N. Well there is chapter two. Not as descriptive as the first but hey, I'm not really a Stefan or Damon fan so making a sex scene was lost on me, sorry. Hope you enjoyed it despite the fact.**


	3. Original Brother Numero 1

Elena had made her escape from the Salvatore home before then sun had even caressed the horizon. She had spent most of the night deep in thought while the two brothers curled protectively around her small form.

And before long a voice demanded her to leave, one that sounded very much like her own. So as quietly as she could she untangled herself from the mass of limbs and made her way into the woods with no destination in mind.

While she walked, she thought and that's when the guilt began to creep in on her conscious. She had fooled around with her best friend's boyfriend; she mind fucked with two of her ex's and slept with Damon.

She was on a roll, just not one that she was proud of.

_Yes you are. _A voice resembling her own whispered.

Ok, if she were truly honest with herself, she was proud, even more than proud. It was like everything she had ever thought about in the safety of her mind, she was acting on.

Elena shook her head, riding herself of the wicked thoughts.

She shouldn't have been as happy as she was, something was most defiantly wrong with her.

Before she had a chance to look more into that idea she found herself face to face with the Original that had caused her early departure from her last booty call, because let's face it that's what it was.

Suddenly her mind clouded, much like it had the previous times and guilty Elena flew out the window only to be replaced with horny Elena.

"Hello there Elijah." She purred.

Now a part of Elena was a little disturbed by the fact that she was about to seduce an Original in the middle of the woods but that part was quickly snuffed out by his dreadfully sinful voice.

"Elena, Bonnie has been worried sick about you." He said in a chastising tone that made Elena shudder as a naughty thought passed through her lust ridden mind.

Elena closed the small amount of distance that stood between them, running her hand up and down his suit covered chest.

"I'm sorry; I've been such a bad girl. I think I need to be punished." She whispered huskily in his ear.

The Original released a growl at the provocative nature of her comment.

One minute Elena was teasing Elijah the next her face was pressed harshly against a nearby tree, though the pain only added to the kink factor.

"Is this what you had in mind?" He growled lustfully into her ear.

She replied with a moan as he ground himself into her supple ass and returned the gesture with a teasing grind of her own.

In one quick motion she was facing a smirking Elijah and in the next she could feel the icy morning air on her bare body. He had undressed her at an incredible speed that only served to turn her on further.

Elena pressed her naked body to his as she placed a kiss to his surprisingly soft lips. With a soft nip to her bottom lip Elijah began his exploration of her mouth, occasionally running his tongue over hers in a playful manner.

When she gave a huff of annoyance at his treatment, he couldn't help the smirk that spread across his features.

"Quit being a tease and fuck me already." Elena said with a pout.

The smirk that had been on his face was replaced with a flash of disbelief before he kissed her neck, "As you wish my dear."

Then she was greeted with the godliest sight she had ever seen, Elijah naked. Though she didn't even get a moment to appreciate the view as he had her shoved up against the tree and had thrust into her, all in one fluid motion.

The cry of pleasure died on her lips as the feeling became too much and her mouth stayed open in a silent scream. All Elena could do was hang on for the ride as Elijah plunged into her at unimaginable speed that sent her hurdling over the edge of ecstasy over and over again.

Just when she thought that she would pass out from sheer pleasure, he once again increased his speeds and his face changed as his eyes turned red with black veins dancing precariously around the red and a set of sharpened pearly teeth shot from his gums.

Elena could see the inner struggle he was having; to bite or not to bite, so she chose for him.

"Bite me Elijah, I want to feel your teeth in my neck." She whispered hoarsely.

He needed no other incentive as he sunk his fangs deep into her artery causing an even deeper pleasure to arise at the new intrusion.

"Oh fuck, I'm so close." Elena mumbled encouragingly.

With a final thrust Elena and Elijah were sent over the pinnacle and down into the depths of contentment. Elijah pulled from her neck with great care that Elena didn't know he could possess before biting into his wrist.

"Drink." He commanded.

She obeyed, once again feeling that emptiness take over.

She had thought for sure that Elijah would be the one to make that feeling cease but she had been wrong. It was the Salvatore's all over again, looking at Elijah she saw the concern written in his deep brown orbs but it didn't make her heart flutter like she thought it would.

Then the guilt came back tenfold.

"You stay here, I will be right back." He said as he grabbed his clothes from the oddly neat pile they had been placed in and ventured out into the wilderness.

For some odd reason Elena felt no need to abide by his request and followed suit, reaching for her clothes and hurriedly put them back on.

Then in an instant, Elena was sprinting through the forest at speeds that were slightly faster than considered human but Elena didn't notice the change. Instead her mind was focused on getting out of the woods before Elijah found her and wandering towards another member of the Mikaelson family.

A smile formed on her face; maybe she would be complete after all.

Increasing her pace, she watched as her feet led her to the one place she never thought she would willingly go; the Mikaelson home.

_Well I better get working on the next brother_ she thought gleefully.

Elena should have been wondering why she suddenly changed focus, she should have thought it was odd that she was thinking about fucking another Original, she should have pieced it together-that the spell was responsible for her line of thinking. But the only thing on Elena's mind was a certain brown eyed vampire with a nasty temper.

_Kol._

With her resolve set she headed towards the mansion with one thought crystal clear, she would have Kol if it as the last thing she did. Elena didn't notice that the fogginess that usually blanketed her mind before was nonexistent this time around or that her once brown eyes were now a shiny onyx.

**A/N. Yep so I bet you guys can kind of guess where this is going. I cannot wait to write the Kol x Elena scene, I just may enjoy it more than the next one. So tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
